


It's Got a Good Beat and You Can Dance To It [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: 700 Stories Aw Yeah, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Awkward Boners, Dancing, F/M, Flirting, Humor, Melinda May Is a Troll, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Undercover as a Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25054675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: A podfic of "It's Got a Good Beat and You Can Dance To It" by sabinelagrande."All they have to do is get from one side of the room to the other. Simple, right?"
Relationships: Phil Coulson/Melinda May
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Podfic Bingo





	It's Got a Good Beat and You Can Dance To It [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sabinelagrande](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/gifts).
  * Inspired by [It's Got a Good Beat and You Can Dance To It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2401232) by [sabinelagrande](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande). 



Length: 9:36  
Download (right-click and save) as a [LQ mp3](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/it's%20got%20a%20good%20beat%20and%20you%20can%20dance%20to%20it.mp3) (for storage considerations) or as a [HQ mp3](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/it's%20got%20a%20good%20beat%20and%20you%20can%20dance%20to%20it%20\(hq\).mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> "Philinda???" you ask, "In the Year of Our Lord 2020?????" To which I say: YES AND LEAVE ME ALONE, I'M TRYING TO GET A BLACKOUT ON MY CARD HERE. Thanks to sabinelagrande for having blanket permission! Used to fill my "read deadpan" square on podfic_bingo.


End file.
